prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Gilbert
| birth_place = Lexington, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Tommy Gilbert | debut = 1986 | retired = }} Douglas "Doug" Gilbert (January 5, 1969) is a professional wrestler from Memphis, Tennessee who wrestles on the independent circuit. He is the brother of "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert and the son of wrestler, referee & promoter Tommy Gilbert. Career Power Pro Wrestling shoot interview Gilbert helped hasten the demise of Power Pro Wrestling, a short-lived local Memphis wrestling promotion, by giving a shoot interview where he revealed to the audience that Brian Christopher held his championship titles in the United States Wrestling Association because Jerry Lawler owned the company. He also accused the promoter Randy Hales of smoking crack during the broadcast and accused Jerry Lawler of raping a thirteen-year-old girl, which was later recanted. Nightmare Freddie gimmick Gilbert was given the Nightmare Freddie gimmick by his father, Tommy Gilbert, who had returned to wrestling after being a referee for a time but opted to stay under a mask during the tenure. Nightmare Freddy (or just Freddy, as he was usually called) was a fairly successful character in the Memphis area and was actually a babyface for most of his run. He feuded with The Master of Pain. Freddy was, of course, based on Freddy Krueger, the main character in the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. He even came out wearing the bladed glove. Under Doug's tenure under the rubber mask, Freddy teamed with a Jason (from Friday the 13th) inspired wrestler as well as a Frankenstein, a Wolfman, and Leatherface. Freddy also toured in Japan where he gained even more popularity and helped start a "movie monster/wrestler" boom, most notably in the W*ING federation, where Doug joined his brother Eddie in an infamous match. Feeling betrayed by the company, Doug, wrestling as Nightmare Freddy, and Eddie, as The Boogeyman (a gimmick inspired by the main character from the Halloween series of horror movies), broke character after a tag match, removed their masks and shot on the company. Doug continues to wrestle as Freddy in Japan and is still very popular, fighting other “monster” wrestlers like Leatherface and The Cryptkeeper. Miscellaneous Gilbert made one appearance in the World Wrestling Federation, competing under his own name as an entrant in the 1996 Royal Rumble match. He entered at #14, and lasted 3 minutes before being eliminated by Vader. External links * Doug Gilbert Profile * Doug Gilbert Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:1969 births Category:1986 debuts Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Kentucky wrestlers Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers